


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Monsta X OTP Prompts [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dramedy, Fluff and Humor, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, M/M, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, Minhyuk is a dork, Minor Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, iPods, neighbors to lovers, producer changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Monsta X OTP Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879789
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**10:52 AM**

_There it is again._

Changkyun knew that his neighbor had started listening to music again when he heard the muffled song play from a distance.

"I wonder if I should talk to him."He wondered out loud."I'd like to know what songs he listens to and if he would like to hear some of mine."


End file.
